


Hamilton one shots (fluff, angst and smut)

by Crescendox3



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Pet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescendox3/pseuds/Crescendox3
Summary: A Hamilton one shots book, just like the title says. Requests are closed now.





	1. A/n

Hey there!

This chapter is for you to make requests in the comments.

I won't write stories where:  
> someone gets killed by another character  
> someone attempts or commits suicide

If you have a request that contains something I haven't put as a tag, I will add that thing to the tags of course.

Well, that's all I wanted to say.

Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you'd like to read in this one shot book!  
Have a good day or night!


	2. Jamilton: Thomas is NOT jealous at all (yes he is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: A new rival steals Alexander's attention causing him to ignore his first rival, Jefferson. Jefferson has a hard time dealing with it. He is not jealous, dammit!
> 
>  
> 
> No, not jealous at all!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Tpark.  
> Hope you like it!

Thomas’ P.O.V.

“Britain didn’t have the right to tax America relentlessly, I mean why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?” Alexander snapped.  
The kid he was talking to was new here but he already seemed to be Alexander’s worst enemy, which wasn’t good at all. Because I was used to be the one Alexander hated the most.  
I had never been bored in History class before since arguing with the bastard was always quite entertaining. But today, things were completely different.

The new kid, name was George Kings, just looked at Alexander calmly which I knew would make him even more furious.  
“’Didn’t have the right’? How adorable! You seem to have forgotten that your…’country’…was our colony, so we, Britain, did have that right.”  
Alexander freaked out and Mr Washington had to calm him down. Just a few seconds later the bell rang and Alexander grabbed his stuff, glared at the British kid one more time and rushed out. I quickly went after him.

“Hey, Hamilton!”  
He didn’t look at me.  
“Ugh, what?”  
“We didn’t argue even once during class today. A miracle has happened,” I said, trying to sound casually.  
“I was busy putting that kid in his place,” he shrugged.  
“Yeah, I saw that. You completely ignored me.”  
I had to admit, that sounded jealous as heck. I hadn’t intended that, I wasn’t jealous, just…just…uh…  
Now Alexander looked at me, raising an eyebrow.  
“Did you feel left out or something?” he asked teasingly.  
I felt my face flush and had absolutely no idea why. Felt left out? No, I sure had not. Not at all.  
“What? No, why should I, I just got really bored, that’s all.”  
“Sure,” he drawled.  
Wait, what was he implying?  
“Well, if that bothers you so much I won’t ignore you next time, how does that sound?” he asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.  
“Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not true, so don’t give me that stupid grin,” I told him.  
Alexander stopped walking all of a sudden and I almost bumped into him.  
“Really? What am I thinking?” he teased.  
I backed away awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck.  
“How am I supposed to know? I…ugh, bye.”  
I turned around and started walking.  
“You know we both have to go to Geology class now, right?” I heard him ask.  
“Sure.”  
“Then you should also know that you’re going in the wrong direction.”  
I sighed in frustration, turned around again and walked past him.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I mumbled. I heard him chuckle and follow me.

Alexander kept giving me weird looks and smirks all day and it made me uncomfortable. God, I shouldn’t had talked to him after History class. Why had I done that anyways? It wasn’t like I really cared, right? Alexander could argue with whoever he wanted to.  
At recess I left the school building together with my best friend James. I looked around like some paranoid guy. Alexander wasn’t anywhere nearby. Good.  
“What are you doing, Thomas?” James asked, raising an eyebrow at me.  
I laughed awkwardly.  
“Nothing, just…lookin’. Lookin’ around.”  
“Lookin’ around,” he said slowly, “Sure. You were acting weird in History class today, by the way.”  
“W-Weird?”  
“Yeah, you stared at Hamilton all the time, but in a different way than usual,” he said with a soft laugh.  
I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to distract James and myself from my nervousness.  
“Oh, that was just because he was arguing with that new kid non-stop. It was weird because he wasn’t arguing with me for once. I don’t wanna share him.”  
James squealed and I realized what I had said.  
“No! No, that wasn’t what I meant to say, James, please, believe me, I…”  
I sighed.  
“I see,” James squeaked, “God, finally.”  
“Finally what?”

James calmed down and explained, “That tension between you and Hamilton is more than just the tension between two guys arguing and hating each other. It’s different. Sometimes when you yell at each other it looks like you’re about to start making out any moment.”  
“WHAT?”  
“Yeah,” he shrugged, “I kinda ship you two.”  
“You’re weird, James,” I said, trying to distract him from the fact that I was blushing wildly.  
He rolled his eyes playfully.  
“Yeah, now I’m the weird one. You should so something, Thomas. I mean, you like Hamilton, so you should do something to, you know, win his heart, I don’t know.”  
I snorted.  
“Win his heart? Sorry, but that sounds cheesy.”  
“You know what I mean,” James said, “Flirt with him, text him, something like that.”  
“Okay, okay, I’ll try.”  
He patted my shoulder.  
“Good. I should head home now. See you tomorrow.”  
“See ya,” I muttered and got going too. I had to think about some things now. Maybe I just liked arguing with Alexander. Maybe I didn’t like him the way James thought I liked him. But one part of me knew it was true while the other part of me kept denying it.

*Aaron Burr’s voice*: Meanwhile

Alexander’s P.O.V.

When I was home I tossed my stuff in a corner and plunked myself down on my bed. My foster dad George wasn’t home yet since he still had stuff to do at school. He was our History teacher and in school I called him Mr Washington like anyone else did, of course, but he always called me son. Thomas liked to tease me because of that, but I didn’t care.  
Right, Thomas.

I started thinking about our conversation after History class. How hard he had blushed. I chuckled. Maybe there was a chance he liked me back.  
I had teased him with smirks all day. I was in love with him, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t allowed to tease him. He liked annoying me too, after all.  
My phone vibrated twice, informing me about a message I had just gotten. I looked at it and it was from…Thomas?

T: Hey. Still mad at that new British kid?

I smiled. He wanted to make contact. Now I was sure he liked me back.

A: Nah, a bit, but I’m much madder at you.  
T: Why’s that?  
A: I just said that so you don’t have to be jealous again.  
I smirked and waited for his reply.  
T: Me?  
A: Yeah, you.  
T: Well, would you want me to be jealous?  
A: Hm, good question.

We kept texting until my foster dad came home and I had to do my homework. I put my phone aside and smiled a bit. I had a plan to tease Thomas to see if I could make him confess to me and tomorrow I would put that plan into action.

Thomas’ P.O.V.

The next day we had to go to History class again and I wondered what Alexander would act like. When I entered the room James was there waiting for me. He was extremely curious and I had to show him the text messages.  
“You’re making progress,” James chuckled.  
“I guess so.”  
When Alexander came in he gave me a little smirk and James started to squeal again.  
“Let’s see how he’s going to treat you during class,” he whispered to me.  
And he treated me just the same way as yesterday.

He yelled at George and wouldn’t stop talking to him. It seemed like he didn’t even breathe while talking.  
James looked at me with wide eyes all the time, probably wondering what was going on inside of my mind.  
I was too jealous to be able to put it into words. I wanted Alexander to look at me. I wanted him to pay attention to me, god damn it.  
Suddenly he turned his head slightly to look back at me, and he gave me that look he had never given me before, it was kind of seductive, teasing and challenging all in one. I smirked. This was probably some kind of a strategy, he clearly wanted me to do something, and I would do him that favor. I knew what I was going to do: I was going to take what I wanted.  
After class Alexander left immediately, and without saying a word to James I followed him. I had no time to talk now.  
I grabbed Alexander’s wrist and held it firmly. His eyes widened in surprise, but then he just smiled.  
“Well, hey there,” he said and that was all the encouragement I needed for this. I pulled him away from the other kids, then I pinned him against the wall and smirked at him.  
“Now you have to pay attention to me, Alexander Hamilton.”  
“I’ll gladly do so,” he replied.

I kissed him roughly and he kissed back, and we both didn’t care that we were making out on a hallway in school where everyone could see us.  
Suddenly I heard a squeal and pulled away for a second.  
“James, please.”  
My friend bit his lip to stop himself from fanboying and waved at me.  
“Uh, sorry. See you around.”  
He quickly walked away and Alexander chuckled.  
“Looks like he wanted this to happen.”  
“Believe me, I wanted it even more,” I said and kissed his neck, “I want you.”  
“Well, you’re lucky,” Alexander smiled, “I want you too.”  
He pulled me into another kiss, softer than before. When I pulled away for air he smiled.  
“Would you like to come to my place with me?” he asked, “Dad...”  
He blushed a bit.  
“I mean Mr Washington won’t be home so soon.”  
“I’d love that,” I replied and Alexander took my hand. We went to our next class together. On the way there Alexander stood on tiptoes for a second to place a light kiss on my lips.  
“I love you, Thomas.”  
I smiled.  
“I love you too, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write an ending that isn't so fluffy and romantic and all that for once because I do that every time, but I couldn't help it. They have to show their romantic side for once after all, right? Right??  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Lams - duct tape incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Someone uses an entire roll of duct tape on Alexander's mouth and someone (Eliza, John, George, Laf) needs to help the panicked Alex get it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Why.  
> Hope you like it!

Alexander’s P.O.V.

I sighed in frustration. God, some people could be really annoying. I just wanted to go to John’s and my dorm and forget about all those idiots. I felt my face heat up at the thought of my crush, I had been in love with John for a year now and even though I was the best when it came to talking I didn’t know how to tell him. We we’re best friends, I didn’t want to destroy all that…  
Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. It sounded like running. I groaned, not wanting to see one of those morons now. I had gotten in a lot of fights today.  
Suddenly I was hit really hard. I tried not to fall down, but I did and everything went black.  
When I woke up my head hurt. I was lying on the floor and I could see someone running away from me.  
“Hey, stop!” I wanted to shout at him, but all that could be hard were muffled noises. I froze. What was that? I touched my mouth and my heart dropped.

Duct tape.  
Lots of duct tape.  
All over my lips, chin, jawline. It looked like someone had used an entire roll of it to shut me up. I started to panic, I didn’t want to but I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t talk, I couldn’t say a word! I told myself not to worry about it, someone would help me, but I felt so vulnerable and uncomfortable and I was screaming internally. I got up slowly. I was a bit dizzy but I could walk and so I headed to the dorm. Great, now I would have to ask John for help. My crush would have to help me rip duct tape off my mouth. But I just wanted to get it off me, so there was no other way.

“Hey, Alex,” John said when I came in. He was focusing on his homework and didn’t look at me at first.  
I stood there awkwardly, leaning against the closed door, not sure if I should try to greet him with a muffled ‘Hi’ or if I should just wait until he would notice.  
“I’m glad you’re here,” John said and looked at me, “Maybe you could help me with-”  
He cut himself off and stared at me.  
I felt my face flush. I hated this situation so much.  
“Hello,” I mumbled, but it sounded like a weird muffled noise.  
John stood up and rushed over to me.  
“Oh my god, Alex, are you hurt? What happened?”  
“Mmm,” I ‘said’.  
John blushed a bit. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed…  
“Right, sorry. Don’t worry, we’ll get it off you.”  
He smiled a bit, probably to comfort me, and it worked, I calmed down a bit. I could always count on John.  
“This is going to hurt, but I’ll be careful, alright?”

I nodded and kept leaning against the door while John started to free my mouth. It really did hurt and I tried not to wince, but John noticed anyways.  
“I’m sorry,” he said, his green big eyes filled with worry and sympathy, “Just, uh, focus on something different. I’ll be done in no time.”  
I did as he said and decided to focus on him. The freckled all over his cheeks and nose, the way he bit his lip, probably because he didn’t like seeing me in pain. His curly soft looking hair…I wanted to touch it so bad.  
After minutes of me staring at John’s face while he removed the duct tape from my mouth I almost freaked out at how close his face was to mine right now and how bad I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to tell him how beautiful he was and I wanted to confess to him, I couldn’t take this any longer, but I had to wait.  
“Last one,” he said with a smile and got rid of the strip that was covering my mouth. I touched my lips and chin instinctively. The skin there felt sore but I could take the pain. I hugged John tightly and he hugged back.  
“Thank you,” I said softly, and being able to speak again felt wonderful.  
“You’re welcome,” John said with a smile.

John’s P.O.V.

I was just glad Alex wasn’t hurt any worse. When he had come in like that my heart had dropped. I was used to Alex getting in fights, but something like this had never happened before.  
“Do you know who did that to you?” I asked. We sat down on my bed. Alex shook his head.  
“I couldn’t really see him. He knocked me out and put the tape on me. When I woke up I saw him running away.”  
I didn’t get mad easily, but now I was. Alexander had always been my best friend, but I had been in love with him for one or two years now and that made me even more protective of him.  
“We’ll find that guy,” I affirmed, “What he did to you was terrible!”  
Alex smiled and looked at me in a way he had never looked at me before. My heartbeat got faster.  
“W-Why are you giving me that look?”  
Alex scooted closer and I knew I was blushing wildly.

“Because you…I don’t know, you’re just…”  
He rubbed the back of his neck.  
“…being really cute right now,” he muttered and blushed a bit.  
“I-I…c-cute?”  
I buried my face in my hands and Alex laughed.  
“No, don’t,” he said gently and took my hands, “I want to see you, John.”  
“Alex, I…”

I knew what I wanted to say but I didn’t know how.  
“Hm?” he asked softly and instead of talking I just smashed my lips on his.  
Alex kissed back, cupping my cheek with his hand.  
I pulled away for air and he smiled.  
“John, you’re beautiful.”  
“Th-Thanks…You too, Alex.”  
He pushed a loose curl behind my ear and his smile grew wider.  
“And I think I know what you wanted to tell me,” he said.  
“Yeah, it’s pretty obvious now but I want to say it out loud though,” I replied and placed a light kiss on his lips, “I love you, Alex.”  
“I love you too, John.”  
He got up and took my hand.  
“Wanna go and look for the duct tape idiot?”  
I grinned and got up as well, holding his hand.  
“Sure. He’ll see that nobody can shut Alexander Hamilton up!”  
“True,” he agreed, “No one except for you.”  
“Really? How”  
Alex kissed me, softer than before, and chuckled when he pulled away.  
“Like this.”

Alexander’s P.O.V.

John smiled and it looked like a ray of sunshine, like always when he did that.  
“Right,” he said.  
I headed towards the door, not letting go John’s hand. Maybe we would find the guy, maybe not. I didn’t really care.  
I just wanted to be with John, the one who could always calm me down, who I could always count on. The one I loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be a lot more angstier but then it turned out really cute and fluffy, I couldn't help it.  
> I should try to write more angsty stuff, so if you have any ideas for that, let me know.  
> Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!


	4. A/n

Hey there!

Sorry for being gone for a few days, there's still a requested story I haven't published yet but it's going to be published soon.

And another thing: I'm going to add smut to the title and the tags so I'm open for smut requests now.  
I'm also planning some other stuff right now.

Thanks for reading, have a good day/night.


	5. A/n

Hey there

I'm sorry for being gone for like an eternity and for not doing the last requests you gave me but I haven't written anything for weeks and I don't really know why.

I'm just not able to write good stuff right now because I'm not in the mood for it but I hope that weird phase will end soon.

I've been in this situation a few months ago and I just didn't want to write, but then the phase ended and I wanted to write again.

I'm sure it will be like that again and it'll get better.

I'm really sorry for discontinuing this book, but I'm afraid it'll be paused for another few weeks or months.

Thank you for reading.


	6. A/n

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry for not updating this book, and I'm also sorry to say that I won't update it in the future.  
I want to do something new now. Sorry to anyone who didn't get their requested one shot!

I'm going to make a Sanders Sides one shots book, so make sure to check it out if you love Sanders Sides just as much as I do.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
